1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a water squirting toy and, more particularly, to a toy that squirts water from the mouth of a figurine-shaped housing by manually displacing one of the arms of the figurine-shaped housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Water guns have long offered many hours of fun for children. Yet, playing with gun-shaped toys is not universally acceptable. In any event, once the guns are seen, many potential human targets are forewarned that they will soon be squirted. It would be desirable to conceal the water squirting function of such a toy and to provide additional play value.